The present invention relates to image scanners and in particular to platens and motors used in such image scanners.
In an image scanner, a platen is typically used to feed the paper into the scanner. For a desktop unit, the platen rolls the paper into the scanner past an image sensor. The paper may be wedged between two platens, a platen and a pair of rollers, or a platen and a contract image sensor's glass face.
For hand-held scanners, a platen and rollers are used to move the scanner across the top of the paper to be scanned. Typically, only desktop scanners have a motor and the motor is attached to the end of the platen, with control circuitry for the motor then being mounted elsewhere in the housing and connected to the motor.
It is desirable to make a scanner which is more compact and lightweight, which can fit within a smaller form factor.